Dreams
by Yuuki Hinshouga
Summary: The time has finally come! Years have passed, and from the countless heartbreaks from each other and stalking from an overprotective father, Tokiya and Otoya have finally been able to enjoy life. However, Otoya begins having dreams of utopia, but these dreams soon turn into reality as their love finally turns from innocence into pure matrimony? {I own none of the chara. or anime}
1. Dreams

**Hey, guys! Yuuki is back! Sorry for my absence! I'm still writing, so don't worry! This one is made up of a few chapters, but not a bunch! This is the final story that interlocks with my two previous stories about Otoya and Tokiya! This is boyxboy, so if you aren't into that, I am sorry, but if you are, please enjoy, I put a lot of work into this!**

 _Dreams: the gateway to the soul, and the bridge between fantasy and reality. There has always been a misconception that dreams mean different things. Some say that dreams are wishes; others say that dreams can tell the future. However, most people believe that dreams are what our mind perceives as a false reality where we are the masters of the world! Now let me ask you. What kind of dreams do you dream? Do you dream of love, revenge, serenity? What do you believe defines a dream? Is it the person, place, idea, emotional standpoint? What do you think?_

"Otoya, are you awake?" The crimson haired teen lied in a long comatose state. Standing in the bright lights that burnished through the curtains was the angelic face of his lover. Seeing that his beloved wasn't showing any signs of awaking from his slumber, he covered him up with the blanket, and he knelt down, smiling. "You really are hopeless, you know that?" he asked, stroking his lover's scarlet red hair. Before leaving to go to work, he gave his lover a small kiss on the forehead.

"You know, it's not polite to leave your boyfriend sleeping with the curtains still open, Tokiya." Otoya's bright sounding voice arose from the side of the room. Tokiya turned around, went back to his boyfriend, and sat down next to him, giving the sweetest smile in all of God's creation.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" Tokiya asked, smiling. Otoya held Tokiya's hand, and their fingers interlocked.

"I had a dream about you, me, us. It was quite nice, too. I wanted to see to the end of it, but I woke up just as I felt you kiss my forehead." Otoya replied wrapping his hands around Tokiya. Otoya smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Tokiya turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I'm sure you'll recall it another time. I have to go now, so I'll see you after work. I love you!" Tokiya replied. Otoya gave him a quick kiss, and Tokiya left.

Tokiya and Otoya shared the same occupation, and they both enjoyed every second of it; however, with how their work schedules are, they only get to see each other when they both have time off. Just as every day had it, Tokiya needed to know if he was going to see his beloved tomorrow at all.

"What is my schedule for tomorrow?" Tokiya asked his secretary.

The secretary looked at the notebook that he carried with him. "From the looks of it, you are free tomorrow." he replied. Tokiya's eyes glistened, and it almost seemed like he was going to leap to the sky. He kept his composure in front of his secretary. Once Tokiya got home, he saw that Otoya had gotten home as well, and he slept soundly in his bed. Tokiya walked over to his lover, and combed his scarlet hair while, at the same time, stroking his beautiful silk like skin.

"Welcome home, Tokiya." Otoya mumbled. Tokiya's face made a content smile that lit up the room. After Tokiya got changed into more comfortable clothes, he went to lay down with his lover.

"Hey, do you know if you're off tomorrow?" Tokiya asked stroking his hair. Otoya looked up at his boyfriend.

"Why, you got a hot date or something?" Otoya asked playfully sliding his finger down Tokiya's chest. Tokiya laughed at his boyfriend's remark. "What, did I say something funny?" he asked, looking up to his boyfriend.

"The only thing that I see right now is this beautiful, red haired boy that I fell in love with, and I never want to let him go." Tokiya replied. Otoya smiled, and he kissed Tokiya passionately.

"Well, as it turns out, I am actually free tomorrow; nothing at all in my schedule." Otoya replied. Tokiya got on top of Otoya, pinning him to their bed.

"Well how 'bout that!" Tokiya said. Tokiya interlocked his fingers with his boyfriend's before sinking into intense fiery passion.

Throughout the night, Tokiya and Otoya exchanged far more knowledge on each other's physical beings than ever before. Each minute, they explored new places of each other's bodies. Otoya's cries of pleasure gave Tokiya a sense of relief and compensation at the same time. Soon, the two reached their climax, and immersed into their deep slumber. The next morning, Otoya woke up to see his beloved sleeping next to him. Feeling a sense of pleasure, he gave a mark of fervor on his boyfriend's lips.

"Good morning, Tokiya." Otoya mumbled serenely. The sapphire haired boy lying next to him opened his eyes, seeing his lover smiling at him. He then reached up and gave Otoya a small kiss.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tokiya asked Otoya with a content smile. Otoya pondered on the question before finally giving an answer.

"Surprise me." he replied with a smirk. Tokiya laughed before getting out of bed. Otoya got up shortly afterwards to get a shower.

After Otoya got out of the shower, he strode into the kitchen to see his cherished boyfriend standing by the oven. The sweet smells permeated the room and left Otoya in awe. Wanting to startle his boyfriend, Otoya took Tokiya into a tight embrace from behind.

"Gotcha'!" Otoya said playfully. Tokiya began to chuckle slightly when he felt the warm arms surrounding his chest and back.

"So, are you holding me captive?" Tokiya asked. With no means of letting him go, Otoya held him tighter. Suddenly, Tokiya was able to break free and turned around facing his angel.

"Maybe—" He was cut off by Tokiya's warm lips against his. The two broke apart only to breathe.

"So, it looks as if I've won?" Tokiya replied. Otoya smirked blissfully, and Tokiya chuckled before settling in for another saccharine kiss.

After breakfast, Otoya and Tokiya got dressed and decided to go out and see the town, together. Wanting to see all that was there to offer, instead of taking a car, they walked to everything. They went window shopping, saw street venders, and took a stop at a farmer's market. As the day grew longer, the sky was filled with amazing shades of violet and cherry.

Tokiya had left Otoya in the park while he went to a street vender to acquire food for their picnic. Once he returned, he saw his lover lying down under the tree, completely exhausted from today's activities. Tokiya sat down next to him, and very diligently, he sat Otoya's head on his lap. Seeing that his boyfriend wouldn't wake up, he took him home, and they both slept for the rest of the night.


	2. Tragedy

**Okay, so for part two it gets a little more heart breaking, but I enjoyed the events that helped lead up to the ending~!  
~Yuuki**

 _"_ _Otoya, all of our time together has been quite cherished; however, as much as I want this time of innocence to be everlasting, it's about time we made our love official. So, as I stand here before you, would you please do me the honor of –"_

"Otoya, wake up." His dream was put off after being awoken by his boyfriend's hands shaking him awake. "Hey, wake up. You have to get to work!" Tokiya exclaimed. Otoya's eyes broke wide, and he quickly jumped up, got dressed, and left to work. Before he went out the door, he paused for a moment. He turned around and gave his lover a goodbye kiss; then, he left.

Otoya had a long day of work that day, and by the time he returned home, not only had Tokiya left, but he felt all of his energy had been completely drained from his body. Fatigue took over his soul, eventually.

 _"_ _So, as I stand here before you, would you please do me the honor of marrying me, Otoya?" Tokiya asked tenderly._

"T-Tokiya?" Otoya's eyes blinked open, and they blurred after not being open. Once he had regained his sight, he saw that he was in a different place. The walls were coated in a somewhat translucent white. He saw windows that were covered with curtains that he'd never seen before. However, the thing that he noticed that concerned him above all was the heart monitor that he heard running through his ears. It was steady, so he knew he wasn't dead. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling from the doorway.

"Otoya!" There in the doorway stood his beloved; his breath was rapid. He staggered into the room towards him.

"Tokiya, what am I doing here?" Otoya asked him. Just before he could get out another question, Tokiya was on his knees with his lover in a tight yet gentle embrace. Otoya could tell that Tokiya was somewhat frightened as his body began to tremble.

"I-I was so worried! Thank God you're alright!" Otoya was still quite bewildered on the preceding events. After calming Tokiya down, Otoya sat him down to talk about what had happened.

"So, wait, I had a heart attack while I was sleeping?" Otoya asked Tokiya perturbed. Tokiya hung on to Otoya's hand for dear life as he nodded.

"I was so terrified. It wasn't just a heart attack! You were dead! For the longest 5 minutes of my life, you were gone." Tokiya's tears began to pour down his face. Otoya's eyes widened, and he began to breathe heavily. The monitor started beeping faster, and the pulses got larger.

"Someone help him!" Tokiya exclaimed. The doctors came rushing in trying to return his heartbeat to normal, and although it seemed pointless, Otoya was put under by a sedative. Soon after that, Otoya woke up once more, but this time he was also calmer. Listening to what Tokiya had said beforehand, he soon grew to except it.

"Now, Mr. Ittoki, we've found out that you have a heart disease, but it is treatable." The doctor's words gave a sense of both distress and comfort.

"What is the heart disease?" Otoya asked. The doctor showed him the results of the test.

"Atherosclerosis." the doctor replied. "A very common type of heart disease, but a heart disease none the less. Starting today, you will be taking fixed doses of blood pressure tablets, and every week please check your blood pressure. If it gets too high, contact me right away." he replied. Otoya nodded and received the medicine that was prescribed to him. "Also, we're going to keep you overnight, and we'll have someone contact your work to inform them of your absence." he added.

"I do have one request. Could you by any chance allow someone to stay here with me at the hospital?" Otoya asked the doctor kindly. The doctor smiled as he nodded lighting Otoya's face with content. He looked over to his boyfriend, Tokiya, as he flung himself into his arms.

"You can stay here tonight! I asked my doctor, and he allows it! Will you stay here, please?" Otoya begged. Tokiya stared into Otoya's scarlet red eyes and soon gave in. After a few hours of preparation, Otoya had gone to sleep, and Tokiya had his accommodations ready, and he too fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Otoya was checked out of the hospital and went back home. Tokiya left early that morning to do some grocery shopping before he went home. On the way back, he got a phone call; however, he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Tokiya asked. There was a female voice exerting from the phone, and, immediately, he understood the situation. "Oh, yes, thank you. Please send it to the company, and I'll pick it up." Tokiya replied and hung up. Once he got that phone call, he promptly arrived to the studio and picked up the package.

 **Sorry, this is all I can give you xD The next chapter is the final one. (Yes I know it's short, but this is how it needed to be)  
If you like story, or if you have any suggestions, please review~! They're always appreciated!  
** **~Yuuki**


	3. Finale

**Hey, guys! It has been a while~! Yuuki is back~! Sorry for my lack of postage, but I will be taking another temporary leave due to school and personal issues~! I am finishing this trilogy, and I hope you are just as excited as I was completing this story~! This is the final, so I will not be making any more UtaPri with this same story line; however, I will still be creating fanfictions with this pairing~! Thanks~!  
~Yuuki**

"Welcome home, Tokiya. Did you get everything that you needed?" Otoya asked. Tokiya smiled gladly, raising the bag of groceries in his hand.

"Do you want some dinner?" Tokiya smirked. Otoya giggled in delight and lunged into Tokiya's warm embrace. While Tokiya was cooking dinner, he told Otoya to take a shower before dinner. Tokiya smiled as he made every preparation for their dinner. Once Otoya had finished taking his bath, he ventured to the dining room, where he saw so much food!

"Wow, Tokiya! You made all of this for me?" Otoya smiled like a little puppy.

"Well I stopped by the store, and there was a ton of produce on sale, so I kind of went overboard." Tokiya replied. Without saying a word, they both dug in. Tokiya took so much time making dinner for Otoya, and by the look on Otoya's face, he knew that all of the time was worth it. As the time passed, Tokiya began to tremble.

"Tokiya, what's the matter? You seem a little concerned. Is there something wrong?" Otoya asked Tokiya with misgiving eyes. Tokiya stood up and walked over to his lover. Otoya was fearful so much so, he stood up. "Did I do something wrong?" Otoya asked with perplexity. Tokiya held his hands, and he smiled deeply into his eyes before getting down on one knee.

"Otoya, for as long as I have known you, you have always been there for me. From the time I got into school, to now, and I want you to know that in all that time, I have never been able to part with you. Even when my father tried to drive us apart, you stayed by my side, and you stopped me from becoming someone I didn't want to be. That's why I want you to hear me when I say this. I have tried thinking, imagining a world without you, but you know what, every time I did, all I could think about, was you. There was no way that I could ever live in a world without you. So, Otoya Ittoki as I stand here today, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?" Tokiya replied.

Otoya was stunned. Tokiya had pulled out those heartwarming words followed by a pair of rings that looked exactly the same on the surface, but once he got a closer look at it, he faintly saw the words _"the song that saved me"_ and _"my brand new melody"_ engraved into the rings. Otoya's tears overflowed, and he dropped to his knees. Tokiya hung his head before feeling the rush of a sudden embrace. Tokiya opened his eyes wider, seeing his lover's hands caressing his neck. Trying to speak, he realized that his lips were sealed shut by his partner's own. Once Otoya let go, he said only six words, " _I was yours to begin with."_

 **There you have it folks~! That is the end~! I do realize that the format for the ending is not the same as my normal style, but I believe that this is the right way to end the story~! 3 If you have any questions or suggestions about this series, or even the other pieces, please review~! They are always welcome~! Also, if you want to request a fanfiction, you can always PM me~! Thanks again~!  
~Yuuki**


End file.
